The Elgang play Elsword?
by Ultimation
Summary: One year after the elgang has saved the el, they return home to Hamel only to find... AN ONLINE GAME BASED ON THEM? the elgang play elsword, and shows their SECOND journey... In a computer. Rated T for some swearing. No real pairings really just showing them playing elsword.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: TIME FOR A NEW STORY!**

**Elgang: -_- You wrote the first 3 paragraphs of your other story for chapter 4 and now you're already starting a new one?**

**Me: YES! I know I haven't given up on my other one even though I know it SUCKS but I had this really awesome idea I'm surprised nobody has done this yet o-o if someone did though please tell me I don't know to be honest xD**

**Aisha: So what is it about?**

**Me: Shush you'll find out when you read it :P**

**Elsword: BUT I HATE READING!**

**Me: yes yes we all know that so you don't get to see what this is about xD**

**Chung: Wonder what it is... *Looks at summary* Don't got anything **

**Raven: *sleeping***

**Girls: *Facedesk***

**Me: These chapters are going to be a shorter then my other stories but will update more often. I don't have time to do really long chapters TOO often cuz of damn homework. I HATE MY LIFE! *gets on knees and weeps***

**Elgang: O.O Okaaaaay then here's the first chapter.**

Chapter One

It has been one whole year since the elgang saved all the El and could finally live in peace without fighting demons, arguing, and constantly be fighting for their lives. They decided to stick together though, and revisit all the places they helped out in the past. They all went to reside in one of their comrades homes in their rightful town as they just relaxed the past year. It felt good to finally get a break. Finally after visiting all their comrades homes and met their family, even the nasods and the elven tribe, they decided to reside in Hamel together, they had been through so much they couldn't separate. It was a long trip to Hamel, with Elsword and Raven getting sea sick again. But they finally made it back to Hamel. Everyone dropped their bags, and rushed to their old rooms when they lived in Chung's house. All their stuff was still there, and Chung's father, Lacher was also there to greet them, as they had saved Chung's father from Ran.

"Whew I'm beat, what time is it?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Same here, my god why couldn't we get a cruise ship Chung?" The Lord Knight asked the Deadly Chaser collapsing. "I thought you were royalty?"

"C'mon guys it wasn't that bad" The Elemental Master said sitting on her staff which was floating in the air."

"Well you're immune! Not fair!" The Blade Master stated. After we saved the El, Raven had began to be much more lighthearted, especially after he started dating Rena.

"Well too bad I thought you guys were strong?" The wind sneaker said sticking her tongue out and giving him a peck on the cheek. Raven blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Besides how come Chung didn't get sick?" Chung was leaning against a solid marble pillar twirling one of his silver shooters in his hands talking to his father. They had a lot to catch up on. You know, after being possessed for like four freaking years, he should talk to his son who almost got himself killed looking for him.

"Well this is Chung's hometown, and Eve is a nasod. IT'S NOT FAIR A TELL YOU!" Elsword face planted on a rug, dropping his sword. "I feel so sick" Chung then stopped talking to his father, and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Okay who's hungry guys?" Chung smiled, as he knew the response that was coming.

"YEAH!" The elgang yelled as they rushed over to the dinner table, and sat down in a hurry. Puzzled faces appeared as they saw they had no food.

"C'mon guys this way, we're not eating at home, we're eating at the elgang buffet!" Chung screamed. "Last one there has to buy their own dinner!" Chung took off in the direction of the new restaurant that they had no idea existed, I guess they built it the time they we're gone. The race was really between Chung, Elsword, and Raven, because Rena jumped from tree to tree, Aisha teleported all the way there, and Eve just glided. But Elsword went into vitality mode and left Chung and Raven in the dust. But Chung got a head start, which meant of course Raven lost.

"Wow you cheaters!" Raven smirked as he game Chung and Elsword noogies that messed up their spikey hairstyles up completely.

"Oh come on Raven give it a rest. Besides I was just joking about the dinner thing. The elgang gets ALL their meals for free!" Everyone went wide-eyed and they rushed to get a seat. Ariel was there to greet them.

"Oh hey guys! Welcome to this new restaurant that was dedicated to you guys while you were gone. If you don't know already, for you guys all the meals are free for life. Our way of showing thanks, for you know, saving the world." Everybody laughed as they remembered all the good times they had on their journey.

"Well, you guys pick any seat you want and then dig in!" Everyone rushed to different tables, and it took 30 minutes to decide which one they wanted. They settled on a table with a window, and then got up to go get their food. They all received lots of fans, wanting autographs, asking questions to all of them. But the cobo staff got everyone to back off and let the elgang enjoy their meal. There were a variety of different foods, and all looked and smelled so good. There were decorations everywhere, showing pictures of them, TVs posted at every corner showing footage of their battles. But something was odd. On some of the TVs, it showed footage of them, but more simple. But they were fighting each other. The elgang exchanged glances, and decided they would go ask Ariel what it was.

"Hey Ariel what's that?" Aisha pointed to the TV showing footage of them fighting.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. That is a new online game based on you guys! People worked day and night to get it done and it was finished in a year! Astonishing right? It is a game based on your journey to save the El, and it is an MMO so kids and friends can play together as they try to save the El playing as one of you guys!" The elgang wasn't listening though and just stared at Ariel couldn't believing what she said. She quickly waved her hand in front of their faces asking them if they were awake or not. They snapped out of their trance and gathered their things.

"Thanks Ariel the food was amazing!"

"But we have to get going now not to play that awesome game that was based on us or anything!"

"Yeah we have a few errands to run so bye!" They sprinted back to Chung's house top speed going to play that new game. Even the girls were excited. They got home and rushed toward the computer and turned it on. Chung was sitting in the chair trying to find out where to play.

"Hurry up Chung! You type so slow!" Aisha was tapping her foot on the ground, even she too was excited.

"I'm trying! Just be patient Aisha sheesh." Chung was using his two index fingers to type like a kid at a very slow pace.

"Oh move it Seiker!" Raven pushed Chung out of the seat, resulting in Chung falling to the floor and the boys getting in a big argument. Rena did a facepalm.

"Boys..." she hopped in the seat searching up to find the game. She finally found the game, and made an account. Eve used her systems to create an account, and Aisha popped up a laptop from thin air.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm getting so excited over a video game!"

"I know right? Me too!" The girls were talking as the game was downloading. The boys realized this and stopped fighting. They all looked up.

"Wait you found out what the game was called? What is it?" Aisha opened her mouth to speak, but the boys all rushed to their rooms and grabbed their laptops (Yes they all have laptops xD)

"What is the name of the game woman?" Elsword screamed.

"It's called... Elsword," Aisha said hesitating a bit. She knew what was coming next.

"What? Why is it called Elsword? It should be called Chung Seiker I was the one who basically supported you guys this ENTIRE TIME.

"I think that was me. I'm the fastest out of all of you, so I killed the most demons," The blade master said.

"This is the PERFECT NAME for this game, I was the leader of course."

"Uhhh no you weren't that was me," Chung said.

"I'm the oldest, I had the most command."

"YOU WANNA GO RAVEN?" Elsword now said.

"Bring it on Eldork I won't lose to you!"

"I can take both of you at once with my twin revolvers!" This started a heated argument which started a fight with them punching each other, rolling on the ground. The girls could hear glass shattering, and just generally things breaking. They all sighed and started the download for them. The fight lasted for about 3 hours, Chung's dad just watching as they practically destroyed their house, and the girls just talking.

"Done!" Aisha exclaimed and immediately opened the game up. When the dust finally settled down, revealed Raven, Elsword, and Chung, all with bruises everywhere, and a few black eyes.

"Done with what?" Chung said separating from them sitting on the couch.

"The download is 100% completed. Now given permission to play the game, 'Elsword,'" Eve said in a monotone.

"Gosh darn it guys I need to download it too!" Chung rushed towards his laptop and saw the download 98% completed. "Uhhh why does it say 98% completed?"

"We started it for you while you guys were busy fighting," Rena said giggling. The boys started at them happily and gave them each a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You saved us a bajillion hours of waiting!" Elsword said his download now complete opening the game up. Raven and Chung did the same. They logged on with their respective account, and created their avatar.

"Haha yes this is funny they look exactly like us when we were younger!" Aisha said.

"Okay guys let's get started come on hurry it up already I'm waiting in Ruben!" Elsword said already have created his avatar and was waiting in Ruben. All the guys quickly created their avatar being themselves, while the girls were having some trouble this being their first video game. The guys all helped them out, and they were now all playing. It seemed like there was a lot of people already playing the game, channels one, two, four, six, and eight all said 'busy' while the rest said normal.

"Man this brings back a lot of memories this is freaking AWESOME!" Chung exclaimed.

"Now we see how good the game is. If they made us look bad I'm going to sue cobo for making a game based on us without our permission." Raven said telling "Raven" to sit.

"I bet it'll be good, come on let's go kill something!" Elsword did a fist pump and ran to the right and disappeared into a portal. Chung and Raven followed. Again, the girls were fumbling with the controls trying to figure out how to move. They finally made it to the dungeon play area.

"Okay guys let's kick some ass!" Elsword made a party and invited everyone to it." (Parties can be up to six in this version.)

"Haha! I remember when you looked like a girl Chung!" Raven said laughing.

"I remember when you looked like a retard with that big head of yours!" Chung countered as they looked at themselves. They just laughed it off wanting to play the game more then anything else. They all readied up, and off they went to the tree of El. They all made record time to complete the dungeons, and the girls we're finally getting the hang of it. The destroyed Banthus in no time at all too.

"At least they made Banthus a total joke in the game too." Aisha smirked.

"Too easy! Man this is actually fun!" Rena said smiling.

"Let's keep on trucking guys!" Chung said as they made there way through the dungeons.

"You get the soda?" Elsword asked

"And you get the snacks," Chung said. This was going to be a long and fun night.

**Me: YESH done. Hope you guys enjoyed it :P**

**Rena: So now we're all video game addicts?**

**Me: HEY! you're lucky a lot of people that play elsword are video game addicts of else people wouldn't be playing your character like Mishani. **

**Rena: Guess you're right :P**

**Me: But I'm improving. Got my IP up to B rank, and my SG to D rank. With only 19 wins strange o-o**

**Elsword: So glad they named the game after me proves I'm the best :D**

**Everybody else: NO YOU'RE NOT!**

**Elsword: QQ I HATE YOU ALL!**

**Raven: No problem Elsword, anytime.**

**Chung: Yeah man we're here for ya. We'll support you.**

**Elsword: FUUUUUUUUU **

**Raven and Chung: o-o okay we were just trying to help.**

**Girls: don't be a big crybaby Elsword!**

**Elsword: ARMAGGEDON BLADE!**

**Everybody but Elsword: * runs away***

**Elsword: wish I could evil laugh... but it'll have to do *chases everyone else***

**Everybody but Elsword: OWWWWWWW OW OW OW OW OW OW**

**Elsword: CYA NEXT TIME READERS AND WRITTERS OF FANFICTION! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: YUSH I'm back pretty fast update if I do say so myself. **

**Chung: Glad to see you're in a better mood now :D**

**Elsword: pfft you guys never comfort me when I'm sad.**

**Raven: *slices Elsword's head off* Seriously Ultima, you have something against Elsword or something?**

**Me: O_o you were the one who just sliced his head off**

**Raven: You made me be like this. Remember you're the one typing here?**

**Me: Doesn't mean you have to slice his head off you big bully**

**Raven:... shouldn't you be doing your homework right now?**

**Me: uhhhh yeah but ya know fanfiction before school xD**

**Everybody but me: ._.**

**Me: Besides I can just do it in study hall =P**

**Everyone else: MOFO we never had study hall when we were growing up.**

**Me: Have you ever wondered if the elgang's parents were still alive or here what would they think about all this :]**

**Chung: Now you're making fun of us huh Ultima.**

**Aisha: tsk tsk tsk**

**Rena: tsk tsk tsk**

**Raven: tsk tsk tsk**

**Me: OKAY THIS IS GETTING CREEPY**

**Ara: Uhhhh why aren't I in this story**

**Me: Because you have that other story and you're the star.**

**Ara: so is Chung D:**

**Me: Well I didn't want you in this actually because I play NA and we don't have you yet :P wish i could play KR**

**Ara: Damn you Ultima**

**Me: Watch your language Ara.**

**Ara: I can say whatever I want-**

**Me: I'M RUNNING THE SHOW HERE!**

**Ara: :c fine then**

**Me: Besides now we need another guy to make it even again :/**

**Rena: Happy reading guys!**

**Me: Also In the last chapter I wasn't calling Mishani a video game addict was just saying she was really good o-o wish I was good in PvP so I could meet her in an arena match or something. Most of you guys are probably better than me xD**

Chapter 2

Chung and Elsword left in the cold and dark in just a t-shirt and sweats to buy the things they needed from the local market. Everyone was thinking the same thing: We're staying up all night. To play this awesome game about us. While the rest of them were waiting for them to come back, they decided what to do.

"Should we try and level up some more? Chung and Elsword would probably get REALLY mad at us though." The elgang had reached level eleven and they had made it to elder village.

"Hey! Let's try this out!" Aisha pointed to her computer screen at an image talking about a new play mode called PvP. "Wonder what PvP stands for..." Aisha asked her friends puzzled.

"PvP means player versus player, so basically we can fight each other. I guess it would get boring just doing dungeons all the time. Must be the thing we saw in the buffet," Raven pointed out because without Chung and Elsword, Raven was the only one who could tell them things about video games. "Also, PvE means player versus enviroment-" Aisha cut of Raven as he was explaining.

"I don't care blah blah blah let's go fight each other!" Everyone agreed since they weren't doing arena which meant they wouldn't get any experience points. Raven checked the map to see where they could PvP, and created a room.

"Okay guys, I created a room. The name is The original Elgang, and the password is Aisha sucks." Right after Raven said that, he got up and ran away. Aisha followed him getting mad at Raven who was now wrecking their house again. When Aisha caught up to Raven, she started whacking him on the head with her staff. Kind of unfitting since Raven was older than her. Raven was laughing though, of course it didn't hurt they had all toughened up on their journey.

"Sheesh Raven didn't think I had to resort to tactics I used for Eldork."

"C'mon Aisha hurry up join the room!"

"Oh right sorry!" Aisha sat back down in her spot on the rug and tried to figure out how to join the room. After some more yelling, bashing and confusion they all managed to join the room without literally make Chung's mansion crumble.

"Now that we're all here, let's finally fight!" But Rena spoke to soon because Elsword then kicked open the door with 3 bags of family size nacho cheese Doritos, a 2 bags of pretzels, 3 boxes of cheeze-itz, each with different flavors, and finally a box of microwavable popcorn. Chung was carrying 5 different types of soda, each with 12 cans.

"Hopefully we brought enough sorry guys we blew off all our ED." Raven just gave each of them a fist bump, while the girls just started in shock. No way they could eat that all they got WAY too much.

"You guys weren't leveling up without us right?" Chung asked in an innocent tone.

"Negative. About to initiate a form of combat called PvP," Eve said with no emotion. The elgang wondered if she was playing this for them not for her own enjoyment.

"I love PvP! Let us join!" Chung and Elsword had wide smiles on their faces and before they could say anything they joined the room.

"Let's goooooooooooo," Elsword said impatient as always.

"Okay how about girls versus boys?" Chung asked. The other guys seemed to agree and were already making battle plans. The girls on the other hand immediately objected.

"No way! You guys have experience already. This is our first video game!" Aisha said.

"Yeah give us some love too!" Rena gave Raven a wink and a smile." Raven was stunned and blushed for a moment. But snapped out of it.

"Nope, trust me it will be fun promise! Okay team let's destroy them!" The guys all readied up. Rena pouted that her plan didn't work, and the fact that her boyfriend turned her down for a video game. (LOL xDDD) The girls just accepted their fate, and also readied. The match began.

"Hey I remember this is where we fought Banthus!" Chung said and noticed the map: Tree of El bottom.

"Let's kick their ass guys BOYS WILL ALWAYS BE SUPERIOR!" Elsword yelled. The guys just recklessly charged forward ready to fight anyone who got in their way. The girls tried their best to fight back too, and used the only attack they knew. Turns out that only attack was the ranged attacks, and they were the only ones they knew. Since they were all melee characters, they guys couldn't even get close. They kept charging foward and tried to attack but their attacks stopped them. The guys went wide eyed when the score was three to zero. The girls were amazed too, and they started screaming and celebrating.

"Woot! Nice job girls let's keep it up!"

"Yeah who's the master now?" The guys just shook it off.

"Okay guys we just got a little overconfident. We just have to get close," Chung whispered. But they tried and tried and tried but with no success. All the guys were focusing with all their power, sweating trying to get a single hit on them. The girls just laughed, talked, and didn't even look at the computer screen and just kept pressing one button and occasionally a special active. The final score, twelve to zero. The guys were astonished, and the girls just showed off.

"Oh yeah we showed you boys what us girls can do!" They gave each other high fives while the guys lay there embarrassed by their defeat.

"Okay, how in hell did we lose?" Elsword said.

"I have no freaking idea man. I have no freaking idea," Chung said.

"Why didn't you use scare chase Chung? we could have won," Raven asked.

"Uhhh I didn't put any points on scare chase," Chung said sheepishly. This started another fight directed towards Chung because he didn't put any points on scare chase. The girls just laughed saying things like 'Who's superior now?' 'Or we're better at video games than you!' When they finally settled down, they just talked for a while eating some of the snacks that Elsword and Chung brought with them.

"Man that PvP sure is fun though. Can't wait to do it again!" Aisha said.

"Wanna fight again guys?" Rena asked innocently.

"NO WAY!" All the guys yelled out covering their heads.

"Awww sounds like you guys are scared," Rena said in a baby voice.

"Signs indicating that Raven, Elsword and Chung are indeed expressing the emotion fear."

"BECAUSE WE ARE!" They yelled. This earned some giggles from the girls and blushes from the guys.

"Okay let's just try and level up some more guys," Raven suggested. Everyone agreed, and made their way to the dungeon play area once again.

"Next dungeon is in... Shadow Forest." Back then when they were younger, they thought the shadow forest was really scary. But now it was a day care center for children.

"Hold on just a second I'm curious about PvP let me go check something. "Chung" ran over the the board in elder and clicked on rankings. He click on PvP and saw that Lacher, SS rank and a level 60 Deadly Chaser was number one in the rankings.

"Dad!" Chung whipped around to the corner his dad was leaning on in their house. It was the only spot that wasn't completely demolished. "Must have went to bed I guess but seriously dad you never told us about this?" They checked the rest of the rankings. Henir's time and space, PvP, and experience. They were on none of them.

"We're the original elgang! We should automatically be in top rankings," said Elsword pounding his fist on the ground.

"You can't be the best at everything Eldork!" Aisha giggled and Elsword looked slightly angered.

"Shut it Aisha we just started. I bet once we get farther In the game I would be number one!"

"As if these people are really good at this game you'll never beat them."

"We'll see Aisha we'll see."

"Oh come on guys let's just go to shadow forest already we're wasting time here!" Chung whined and created a party. Everyone was in it but Elsword and Aisha.

"Oh sorry coming!" Aisha joined followed by Elsword.

"Finally we can start! Chung then pressed F8 and they started the dungeon. Elder was a little harder then ruben, but it was nothing at all. The girls had finally gotten the hang of it so they were running the dungeon even faster than the ones in ruben. But when they got to the boss, it was actually harder to take him out than the other ones.

"Awww what because of the time I didn't get an S rank on the dungeon!" Chung complained.

"We all would have gotten S ranks or maybe even SS ranks if we had just finished that boss off quicker," Raven stated.

"Man if this avatar could do all the things I could do in real life this dude would have been dead with a snap of the fingers." They all agreed and were wondering if they would stay like this forever.

"Hey look we can take different paths! Just like when we were younger!" Aisha pointed at her screen and they all crowded around to see. They could choose to paths to grow and become stronger gaining new combos, and skills at level 15.

"Come on guys let's get to level 15! finally we won't be these stupid guys anymore!"

"Yeah I can kill things more easily!"

"Should be a lot more fun we have limited amount of combos right now."

"Don't forget new skills!"

"Okay guys let's get to level 15 as fast as we can!" From then they focused even harder to try and complete dungeons as fast as they could, eager to get to level 15 to choose their path. They completed quests at the speed of sound, the sound of mouses clicking that is. They finally reached level 15 in about 10 minutes.

"Yes! Now give me my new combos and skills!" Elsword yelled at the computer screen waiting for it to do something.

"Why won't it give us our path?" Aisha asked.

"Oh wait guys. It says we have to complete certain tasks to advance," Raven said. Everyone groaned. All that hard work just to find out they had to do more quests to advance. But they should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Oh well guys. Let's do the quests to find our path!"

"YEAH!" They started doing to quests while the night was still young.

**Me: xD I'm so mean another cliff hanger **

**Everybody but me: T_T WHY U NO LET US HAVE FIRST JOBS?**

**Me: Because I'm the writer here :P unless you guys would like to write.**

**Aisha: I will!  
**

**Me: SHUT THE FRONT DOOR AISHA I WASN'T ASKING YOU! Now Elsword would you like to write?**

**Elsword: Hell no.**

**Me: There I will write xD**

**Everybody else: -_-**

**Me: Tell me what classes you want the characters to be! They can either be the same ones they are right now, or the opposite. In case you didn't catch it in the first chapter here are the classes:**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Me: Just remember if you choose opposite or same they will ALL be the opposite or same so you can't have for example Aisha stay an EM while Elsword switches to RS. Sorry if this disappoints you guys. :[ Well Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! NINJA! * Disappears in a puff of smoke* **


End file.
